1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elasticized disposable panty and to a method of making an elasticized disposable panty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past elasticized diapers have been developed for use only with contoured shaped configurations such as hour-glass shape such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 to Buell, issued Jan. 14, 1975, for "Contractable Side Portions for Disposable Diaper" wherein elastic strips are secured to the crotch portions of the diaper to provide elasticized crotch seals for securement over the legs of the infant to prevent loss of fluid from the interior of the diaper along the legs of the infant.
Elasticized waistbands are common in panties but are not easily capable of being mass produced for use in elasticized diapers because of manufacturing difficulties. Further, contoured diapers are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore specialized and complicated production equipment is necessitated to contour a diaper and to provide an elasticized waistband for the diaper. Further, diapers so manufactured still require tape fasteners or other securing devices for holding the diaper on the infant or incontinent adult, and require time and technique to assure even a reasonable secure fit.